Pretending Not To Watch You
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Loki and Fandral watch Thor spar, but Loki likes to pretend he doesn't. Loki isn't actually very good at pretending.


"Hey… Thor's up again," Fandral said.

Loki, sitting next to him, immediately looked up, slowly closing the book that he was reading. He tried not to look as excited as he was. Not because Fandral didn't know of his excitement, he clearly did, but because no one else did. Loki kept his face neutral for any who may be watching as he glanced down to the training grounds from where he sat in the gallery.

"He's not using Mjolnir," Loki commented dryly. "How noble of him."

"He's just showing off," Fandral said. "I think he noticed you reading and he wants your attention."

Loki scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, affecting even more of an unimpressed look. "Attention seeking fool," Loki said derisively. "As if I do not have better things to give my attention to his little tantrums."

"Of course," Fandral replied with a grin. "You've been sitting here because you have soooo many better things to do."

Loki contemplated pushing Fandral out of his seat, but they were rather high up... He contemplated the idea anyway, of course, just to prove a point, even if that point might break on his friend. At the last moment, however, Loki decided to forgive the man.

"I'm only here to indulge him," Loki lied smoothly. Fandral wouldn't believe the lie, but that wasn't the point.

"He's going to take his shirt off soon," Amora said as she dropped down next to him. "I cast a spell to make him feel twice as hot."

"Juvenile," Loki scoffed. He pretended to look off to the side as he sat up straighter. Thor was already glistening from sweat. His shirt would barely last to the end of his current duel before it was removed. Someone should have created a portrait of Thor on the battlefield instead of the traditional trash that hung in the palace halls. Thor wasn't meant to painted surrounded by royal trappings. He should be immortalized on a battlefield, strong and glistening.

"We should talk him into going to one of the springs after this," Fandral said.

Amora pouted. "Leaving me out already?"

Fandral just raised an eyebrow at her. "Like you won't find a way to invite yourself anyway."

"Can you keep it down?" Loki asked. "You're ruining this for me."

Fandral grinned. "Oh? Now you're paying attention."

Forgetting his earlier thoughts of not harming his friend, Loki pushed Fandral out of his seat without sparing him a glance.

"He's watching you," Amora told him.

"Good," Loki replied. Then he very deliberately picked up his book and pretended to read. Thor was too far away to know that Loki's eyes were still on him. In frustration the brute actually lifted his opponent and tossed him halfway across the battlefield. Loki couldn't help but laugh at his impulsive and ridiculous behavior.

Thor seemed to realize that Loki had indeed been watching him and brightened considerably.

"You are too cruel to your brother," Amora said, shaking her head. There was a tightness to her eyes that implied jealousy, but Loki ignored it. It was easier to be friends with Amora that way.

"You're too cruel to me!" Fandral objected when he got back to his seat.

"You'll get used to it," Loki said.

Thor was waving like an idiot. Loki considered ignoring him again, but decided for the moment to indulge him. Loki waved half heartedly and his brother looked like his day had been made. Then he did what Loki had been waiting for and removed his shirt.

"Mmm," Amora moaned. "I could drag my tongue along all those lines."

"Have some modesty, Amora," Loki scolded.

Fandral leaned over to whisper in Loki's ear. "You only say that because you already have."

Loki blushed and pushed Fandral out of his seat again. "Shut up," Loki mumbled. Loki made a gesture to Thor, indicating that he should get back to sparring. Thor turned back to shout a challenge to the other warriors and Loki lifted his book out of habit. Better to pretend that he wasn't ogling his brother, even if he wasn't fooling anyone but Thor.


End file.
